


Bewildered

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Date and Dine, Fluff With No Plot, M/M, Peter loves going to a fancy cozy restaurant, Pre-Relationship, Tony woos Peter, soft and sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Nunca antes creyó que la mención a su nombre pudiese descolocarle de tal manera.





	Bewildered

29\. Embrace

_ Bewildered  _

Peter tironeaba del brazo de Natasha con emoción y apuro, la chica le contemplaba divertida más optaba por permanecer en silencio y dejar que su hermano menor se divirtiese en un día como aquel. Estaban de celebración y eso significaba botar la casa por la ventana. 

Sus ahorros se veían en buen uso por una reservación a una cena en un restaurante ostentoso al que Peter le gustaba contemplar de camino al trabajo. Y si conseguían descuento por más diminuto que fuese gracias a que Clint trabajaba en dicho local, ella le iba sacar mayor provecho. 

Natasha veía los pocos clientes que decidieron permanecer a las afueras del locas. El tiempo obscurecía lento y fresco, a su espalda el sol había desaparecido tras los rascacielos y el firmamento se teñía de índigo y rosas pálidos, la luna comenzaba a destellar lejana y diminuta. 

Peter sonrió para si complacido y emocionado. A las puertas del local, con el frente en pintura falsamente desteñida y el rosa pastel de las puertas externas contrarrestaban la sobriedad del marco de madera y los pomos en dorado y escarcha; a un lado se veían las distintas sombrillas dispuestas en cortesía para quien las necesitase. 

Peter se inclinó para abrir la puerta y accidental chocó con alguien que salía del sitio. Él alzó las manos avergonzado y se alejó despacio dándole espacio para salir al tiempo que se disculpaba presuroso. 

—No te preocupes, muchacho. 

* * *

Sobrevolar en la órbita de Tony Stark era surreal. Una salida habitúa con Natasha había dado un giro de más de trescientos sesenta grados a su vida y a Peter en ocasiones le costaba creer lo que sucedía. 

La primera vez que fue consciente del hombre fue por un simple movimiento de su cabeza. Peter salía, solo aquella vez, de su local favorito —Natasha cubría horas extras en el trabajo— y Clint le había hecho compañía junto a una trufa gigantesca de chocolate. Tony por su parte iba camino a una cena de disculpas y se abrió paso por las calles hasta alcanzar el acogedor sitio. 

Lo había encontrado en una sugerencia remota de Friday y había quedado prendado a la belleza escondida. Las puertas corredizas eran un toque único y los marcos de madera a juego con el suelo pulcro le llenaba de calidez y confidencia. 

Tony arrugó el entrecejo por momentos al reconocer el rostro del muchachito que le cruzaba el camino, pero sin estar el todo seguro de porqué. 

La segunda vez que le vio, el muchacho parecía decepcionado. 

Ocupaba la misma mesa, que descubrió había sido juego de uno de los chicos que trabajaba en el local. Clint era un buen mesero y a Tony le agradaba con sus bromas ligeras y su silencioso entendimiento de cuando dejar resbalar la copa de vino y embriagar a sus acompañantes. 

El joven le daba la espalda con los dos platos de comida fríos sobre la mesa, asentía con cuidado a lo que escuchaba por el celular y Tony creyó verle encoger los hombros de frustración. Clint llegó presuroso a la mesa y el muchacho habló en susurros, Clint asintió y se llevó la comida intacta; ni siquiera quiso probar su plato. Su curiosidad fue infinita. 

—Qué le sucede a Ojos de Bambi de aquella mesa? —Clint no comprendió por momentos y tuvo que girarse para reconocer el cuerpo menudo de Peter. 

—Es la tercera vez que le dejan plantado. —Desconcertado, Tony se vio pagando la cena del chico al que todavía desconocía el nombre junto a un postre elegido por Clint. 

Una vez en su departamento, Peter probó casi con miedo el flan acaramelado que descansaba en el cuidadoso empaque, de no ser por Clint, Peter no sabría de quien se trataba. 

* * *

Natasha le dejó poco convencida en el local. Ya debía ser una visión recurrente, más ella no podía evitar la vena protectora que sobresalía al pensamiento de su pequeño hermano. 

Peter se había sentado presuroso una tarde al otro lado de su mesa y Tony arqueó una ceja como respuesta. Al chiquillo le costaba encontrar las palabras por muy ensayadas que las hubiese teñido momentos antes de encontrarse con el hombre. Peter jugaba con el filo de su sweater y habló por lo bajo. 

Le agradecía lo que había hecho por él noches anteriores y otras ocasiones más. 

Desde entonces compartían una cena cada que Tony estaba en la ciudad.

* * *

Peter soltó una risita tímida al sentir como Tony le ayudaba a levantarse de su asiento en un aire de caballerosidad y cómo le ofrecía una mano antes de salir del local. Sintiéndose valiente, entrelazó los dedos con los del mayorsin darle chance a que se arreglase los guantes y Tony sonrió casi imperceptible ante el creciente calor que comenzó a subir por su estómago. 

Le vio morder su labio inferior al descansar sobre la mesa de su cocina una vez que se adentraron en el penthouse y dejó el vaso de whiskey olvidado a meros pasos. 

Y casi se sorprendió al reconocer el toque esponjoso y acaramelado de un par de labios sonrosados que bebían de él con ahínco. 

Peter le rodeó por el cuello en un medio abrazo cálido y necesitado, descansando las manos sobre su cabello, le despeinaba despacio y con diversión. Enviaba mensajes placenteros a todo su cuerpo con una caricia inocente más se paralizó al escucharle gemir entrecortado. 

_Tony. _

Nunca antes creyó que la mención a su nombre pudiese descolocarle de tal manera. 


End file.
